The Sage of the Soul Society
by ShinigamiMaster
Summary: Human, Soul Reaper, Hollow. The three main species of the world. But of the three, it seemed humans are the most diverse. Quincy, Bount, Fullbringers. And one other certain group that is oft overlooked. The Spiritualists. M-Rating, since you never know.


**Well, here's an attempt at a story that's been nagging me for a while. I still need to work out a LOT of the kinks. Just wanted to put this up to say A) I'm not dead. B) I'm sending Purpose V2 My Way to the scrap heap. It got stuck a couple of years back, so yeah. This is simply a preview of something in my head for long in the future of this story. Takes place during Vandenreich's first mass invasion. Tell me what you think, and TRY to be nice. Enjoy.**

Fear.

Anguish.

Rage.

These were emotions that were reverberating throughout the Seireitei. But nowhere else were the last two felt, with the second being the strongest, than the Squad 5 barracks.

There were many dead there, but for a group of 6, there were three that stood out from the rest.

First was the least important. A Quincy, one of these new Vandenreich bastards that had decided to invade for some misguided revenge plot. He was dead by the hand of the Soul Reaper who got there first, a man with unkempt black hair ending at the base of his neck.

Said man was kneeling on the ground, in-between the bodies of the last two letting his tears flow forth.

One was a young man with short messy black hair, and a girl with long orange-brown chestnut hair. They were a young couple before being cut down.

From the group of five that had recently entered the room, a girl with long black hair fell to her knees, hands covering her mouth, uttering a sob.

A girl with long silvery flowing hair turned to a man with jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail which extended to his shoulder blades, and openly wept into his chest. The man in question held her close, looking onto the gruesome scene with his face impassive. But the look in his onyx-colored eyes showed the emotion that his face did not, as was emphasized when a tear ran down from each eye.

A young girl with her long blackish-brownish hair gathered in a white bun holder, with two locks framing her face, bound at the ends, wasn't making a sound, but the tears flowed freely. A tall man with short spiky black hair and bandages over his lower face put a hand on her shoulder, tears flowing from his eyes. Eyes that promised the quincy murderers would pay in blood. With interest.

Finally, was a man with short silver hair. He usually had a genuine, cheerful smile on his face. But now, the look he had could have sent even Aizen running. His face was contorted in rage, something that had never been seen before.

The first man then could handle no more, and issued a cry of anguish that you could swear was heard throughout the Seireitei.

"HUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!"

He pounded the floor before him with his fists once.

Suddenly, the group was snapped out of their stupor by the loos of the heat wave that had engulfed Seireitei not minutes ago. This was followed by the rapid diminishing of a certain Spiritual Pressure. Everyone had the same thought in unison.

_'Head Captain...'_

The man with the ponytail spoke up first. "What do we do now?" he asked.

This question was directed at the group in general, but more to the man with unkempt hair.

Not long ago, before entering the barracks, this man had a touch of sympathy for the invaders, considering they were nearly wiped out by Soul Reapers so long ago. But that was by necessity. This was pure manslaughter. He had wanted to try and find the leader, solve this problem "politically", so to speak. Not anymore.

This man then set his face to a determined, royally pissed state. "What do we do now? Ha...there's only one logical course of action now, my friend..."

He raised his head up, showing his right eye was it's usual emerald green. But his left...the iris had turned to a sickly yellow.

"Wipe them out..." he said menacingly. "ALL OF THEM."

The others couldn't help but agree.

**Hope you liked this preview of things to come. Once I have everything straightened out, the first chapter should be up real soon. Also, the only original character in this scenario is the man with unkempt hair. If you feel like it, figure out who they are. My advice...DON'T. Let them be a mystery until they are revealed in the story. If you DO figure them out, DO NOT PUT THEM IN REVIEWS. I mean, review, please, but don't put that in there. PM me if you must. Thank you much. You lost The Game.**

**Live Long and Prosper**

**SM**


End file.
